All It Took Was One Prediction
by lollipopprongs
Summary: oneshot. Sirius and Lily have Divination together. What chaos will arise from this? Will one prediction be all it takes to bring Lily and James together? Sirius' POV


I walked into my last class of the day, Divination. I was late, that was expected. When I finally got up to her chamber she yelled at me halfheartedly, knowing I wasn't listening, and let me take my seat.

I took the last available seat in the class before I realized whom I was sitting next to. _Evans,_ I thought somewhat bitterly.

She was the only other Gryffindor in our seventh year Divination class. I wasn't not sure why either of us even took this class because we either were either complaining about it, or making fun of Mrs. Professor Dearest, I don't even remember her name. Did she even tell us her name?

"Black!" I jumped and realized I must have been lost in space. A pain shot through my arm. Professor what's her name wasn't the one punching me though; it was Evans.

"Ow! Ow! What?" I asked, exasperated.

"We have to work in pairs and, oh happy, happy joy, you're my partner," she said, the false smile drained quickly from her face.

"Oh," I said, "What are we doing?"

"Crystal ball gazing!" she was seriously annoyed now. I think she muttered something along the lines of 'idiot' under her breath. She was never the sweetest chick you know…

"Fine, I want to listen to my future," I told her as I leaned back in my chair.

"No, ladies before boys; I am listening first." She stated with an air of finality.

"Uh, I believe the saying is, and I quote, _'ladies before gentlemen'._ Am I correct?"

"Well, that is the saying, but you are not a gentleman, so then I would be lying."

I laughed a false, barking laugh that caused people to stare. Then I asked, "And you are a lady?"

"Yes." She answered in a stiff, irritated voice.

"Lying is a sin, Evans," I said softly, putting my hand on her shoulder. She shook my hand off of her shoulder, and glared at me. If glares could kill, I wouldn't have been sitting there because Lily would've killed me long, long ago.

"Well?" Professor what's Her Name said as she came over to us, "You both need to stop bickering and get to work."

"Fine, I'll be the mature one here," Evans said, obviously irritated. She stared into the sphere.

"Well, it looks like you are being taken somewhere. Oh, there's the building." She suddenly broke into laughter; more people were staring at us by the minute.

"What? Tell me!" I demanded.

She finally calmed herself down enough to break words through, "You're being-taken to- to Azkaban!" she said, laughing between words. I flushed a hideous shade of red as the rest of the class broke into fits of laughter; Evans didn't bother to keep her voice down and everyone heard my future.

"Okay, let's get on with this class," I muttered. She straightened herself out, and stared at me.

"Well? Predict my future, Black!" She ordered.

"Fine," I muttered, still angry about my own future.

I stared into the glass orb. All I saw was fog, at first, and then more came into view. I started telling Evans what I was seeing, "Well, it looks like you standing, older though, by a few years. And you're holding a baby it looks like. It has black hair and your eyes." She smiled at this. "Oh! And now…" I trailed off, not knowing how to tell her that James was standing next to her with his arm around her.

"What? It can't be worse than going to Azkaban! Now tell me," She ordered.

"Okay." I told her in a warning voice. "Well, James just came to your side, and now you two are, well, now you're, er, snogging." I whipped my wand out in case she tried to curse me. To my surprise, she didn't.

She looked at me as if I were crazy. The rest of the class had the same awestricken expression as Evans, and I could almost have felt the other girls' resentment toward Evans.

"You, you are, you're kidding me! It can't be true! You're trying to get me back because I told you that you were going to go to Azkaban! You're lying!" Evans babbled breathlessly. But I thought there was something else behind her expression like…

_Oh my gosh Lily Evans loves James Potter. _

Now, you may be wondering how I got to this conclusion. It's quite simple really. You see, Evans is not really mad, but more of a shock scared mix. I can tell; I know girls. Anyway, if she really hated him, like she says she does, then why would she be scared? Yes, shocked is self-explanatory; if I told you that you were going to fall in love with someone you swore to hate for over six years, you would be shocked too.

But back to the whole scared thing. Why would she be afraid of it if she were so sure she hated him? Because she's not so sure she does hate him! She has probably been having a battle in her head about good 'ole Prongsie for some time now, but she can't find a way to deny it anymore! And I'm to thank!

Back to the explanation:

Another key point, she stuttered. If she really believed I was making this up, which I'm a not, she would come flat out and say it. But the truth is that somewhere, deep down in her heart, she knows that I, Sirius Black, have made a correct prediction; I think…

A few more minor factors, her eyes are wide, and you can see the expression on her face change as her emotions move from disbelieving to possibilities to glimpses of what her life would be like with _my_ vision. Her hands are shake twitching. She only does this when she is nervous. What to be nervous about? She's really nervous about the feeling that she's getting. She's falling in love with the one person she has sworn to hate!

My grin grew broader and broader until she finally said, "You were kidding?" Relief was washing over her, at least until I shook my head no. She called for Professor No Name to examine her future too. No Name took one gaze into the orb before saying the same thing as I did.

She looked horrified. Finally, after sitting, staring at her shocked face for five minutes, class was dismissed. We all walked out, Evans moved on autopilot, staring blankly in front of her.

"So, Evans, when are you going to ask Prongsie out?" I asked jokingly.

She turned to me. I was ready for the nasty remark that was coming my way. What I wasn't ready for is what she really did say, "I won't need to, here he comes now."

"Hey, Padfoot! Evans, go out with me?" Prongs asked grinning as he turned slightly to see Evans' response this time.

"Yeah James, next Hogsmead weekend okay with you?" Evans responded. Prongs stood there in shock for a full minute. I was shocked too, but he was caught completely off guard, at least I knew it was coming. A little.

Finally Prongs, leaving Evans' waiting there for him, he said, "Yeah, that sounds, perfect," he sounded as though he thought that he thought he was dreaming. A few passer-bys whistled and made 'Oooo'ing sounds.

And then (nobody in the area would've expected this one) she started to snog him! She just jumped into him. He was still shocked for a fraction of a second, and then he started to snog her back. It was like fate playing its role (All because of me, I might add).

Well, You can see, I being Sirius Black, needing to have some fun with the new couple. So I took off my shoe, and chucked it at their entwined bodies while I screamed, "Get a room!"

They broke apart, and I bolted down the corridor. I felt Prongs coming after me for a moment, and then I got hit square in the back. I spun around to see my shoe lying on the ground at my feet. Then I heard two voices scream, "Make us!" and they started snogging again.

Oh well, I could see that this relationship was going to last a while, I would have plenty of time to annoy them. I picked up my shoe, and walked to dinner, knowing that one correct prediction was all it took to get two fighters together…


End file.
